Prompts
by Rhape
Summary: Si tienes una idea para una historia Viktuuri pero quieres que yo la escriba en un one-shot, entra aquí ;D
1. Reglas

**¡Hola! ¡Soy Rhape Seuhans! Quizás me conocen por fics como... Bah, mejor entra a mi perfil si realmente tienes curiosidad.  
** **Abro este tema para pedir Prompts para oneshots Viktuuri.**

 **Pero primero, unas pequeñas reglas:**

-Sólo tomare pedidos Viktuuri (ViktorXYuuri).

-No tomaré pedidos de smut.

-No tomaré pedidos que contengan shota o incesto.

-Pedidos con violencia son aceptados (mientras no sea violencia entre la pareja)

-Nada referente a drogas.

-Se puede varios prompts por persona (aunque eso no significa que vaya a elegir todos).

 **Edit:** -No se aceptan pedidos de usuarios anónimos/no registrados.

 **Pero...¿qué es un Prompt? [FAVOR DE LEER]**

Los promts en fanfics son 'pequeños pedidos' que se hacen a un Autor para que escriba una historia corta (o larga, dependiendo el autor) sobre una pareja. Ejemplo:

 _"Personaje A y personaje B se enamoran tras besarse bajo un muérdago."_

O...

 _"Personaje A trabaja en una cafetería y Personaje B es un cliente que se enamora a primera vista."_

NO tienen que ser realmente así de específico, pero es para que se den una idea. (estos fueron de ejemplo así que no los escribiré lol).

Pero tienen que dame una **razón** por la cual se **enamoran.**

En _Tumblr_ y otras páginas ya existen prompts predeterminados. Si conoces uno y quieres que yo lo escriba lo puedes proponer aquí.

 **Prompts que NO voy a tomar y sus razones:**

 _Smut/lemon/kinky_ y todo lo que sea respecto a actos sexuales. Yo soy escritora de humor y fluff, por lo tanto esas cosas no me interesan.

 _Omegaverse_ , por las mismas razones de arriba.

 _Mpreg_ , por las mismas razones de arriba.

 _Disney AU_ , ya existen demasiados fics basados en cuentos de hadas y yo lo que busco es escribir cosas diferentes.

 _Mafia AU_ , también demasiados fics con esta temática.

Fuera de eso, estoy dispuesta a escribir cualquier tipo de historias mientras que el prompt suene interesante. Espero su apoyo :D

 _Los capítulos que escriba se irán añadiendo en ese mismo documento*_


	2. Prompt 1 Profesor-Alumno

Prompt dado por _JazmnNne_ (wattpad):

 **Yuuri es un profesor serio, estricto y reservado. Viktor es un alumno que destaca sobre los demás. Se enamoran tras una discusión.**

* * *

Si algo se sabía muy bien en la Universidad de Hasetsu era que Yuuri Katsuki era el profesor más estricto y reservado de todos, sin mencionar que también el más aburrido y que su clase era la más sofocante y soporífera. Aún así, era respetado y temido debido a que sabía hacer bien su trabajo, el cual obviamente enseñar.

Yuuri era profesor de Economía, una asignatura no precisamente divertida, por esa razón no le molestaban las quejas furtivas que se hacían a sus espaldas mientras no afectaran su clase. Yuuri solamente quería que sus alumnos aprendieran, tanto así que si alguno necesitaba puntos extras podía dejarle alguna tarea, o si necesitaban asesorías, se robaba tiempo de su vida personal para contestar sus dudas. Aunque eso no significa que les pusiera las cosas tan fáciles.

El único de sus alumnos al que no tenía reparos en rechazar su pedido de auxilio era a Viktor Nikiforov, el estudiante estrella de todos los profesores (sí, el suyo también).

Viktor no sólo estaba en la corona del top con la mayor calificación posible en todas las asignaturas de la universidad, sino que también era un muchacho apuesto y popular, con un largo y llamativo cabello platino que hacía que tanto chicos como chicas cayeran rendidos a sus pies. Viktor era el fiel retrato de un Dios griego caminando entre simples mortales.

Y, por alguna razón que Yuuri no lograba comprender y posiblemente tampoco pretendía descifrar, Viktor siempre le pedía que fuera su tutor.

Desde su primera clase con él, un par de años atrás, el peliplateado solía acercarse a su mesa y rogarle con una sonrisa dulce que le explicara alguno que otro concepto y después soltaba preguntabas personales. La primera vez que eso sucedió, le preguntó si tenía novia y Yuuri casi escupe el café que bebía.

Así fue cómo aprendió que debía mantener su distancia de él, puesto que las relaciones de amistad entre un profesor y un alumno estaban muy mal vistas, sin tomar en cuenta que Viktor realmente no necesita su ayuda porque tenía la calificación más salta en su clase y parecía que más bien se quedaba a sacarle plática en vez de hacer preguntas referentes a la sesión cuando Yuuri tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer (como salir a pasear con su perro y seguir siendo un desdichado soltero de 27 años).

Por lo que fue una extraña sorpresa para Yuuri que, un día en su departamento, mientras revisaba su lista calificaciones, se dio cuenta que las de Viktor, al menos en su materia, habían decaído bastante. El primer mes todo había estado bien, pero al segundo mes bajaron un poco, y este tercero... reprobó el examen.

Yuuri se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes. Solía revisar los exámenes y trabajos sin fijarse en los nombres de sus alumnos y sólo le ponía atención a los que iban mal. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que Viktor tuviese tan buenas notas que ignoró por completo las últimas veces que éste le había pedido ayuda.

¡Genial! Nada mejor que acabar el fin de semana dándote cuenta que habías sido negligente con un alumno el cual realmente se interesaba por pasar tu clase. Ahora debía disculparse con él y esperar a que no lo reportara con la Dirección... Pero Viktor era un buen chico. No haría eso, ¿o sí?

Como fuera, al llegar el lunes, siguió dando sus clases de manera normal. Aunque no pudo evitar sentirse un poco estresado al respecto. Se preguntaba cómo es que debía iniciar la disculpa o cuál sería la manera más apropiada de acercarse a Viktor. No obstante, al terminar las clases, una de sus preocupación fue innecesaria al ver como el peliplateado era el que se dirigía a su mesa mostrando su habitual sonrisa con forma de corazón.

"Señor Nikiforov." Comenzó a decir Yuuri, deteniéndose un momento para pensar bien en lo siguiente que iba a decir. "He notado que recientemente que sus calificaciones han bajado. Y..." Está bien, podía hacerlo. Incluso los profesores cometían errores. "... supongo que parte de la culpa es mía. Debí haberle hecho caso cuando me pidió ayuda. Lo lamento." Inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia adelante como una reverencia, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos azules. Estaba realmente avergonzado de su propio comportamiento.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de eso, profesor Katsuki! ¡No tengo ningún problema con su materia!" Exclamó Viktor con voz juguetona y sin dejar atrás aquella sonrisa. Yuuri lo miró enseguida, confundido. "En realidad, de lo que debería disculparse conmigo es por habar tardado tanto tiempo en notarlo. Comenzaba a preocuparme de que usted no estuviese interesado en mí."

"Uhm... No creo entender lo que dice..."

"Bueno, pues yo no creo que sea algo tan difícil de entender." Replicó apoyando su peso ligeramente sobre la mesa, con su voz sonando cada vez más melosa con cada palabra. "Profesor Katsuki, he intentado por años acercarme a usted. Realmente lo he intentado por todos los medios posibles, pero usted solamente presta su atención a los alumnos con bajas calificaciones. Por lo que me di cuenta que lo único que aún no había intentado era acercarme a usted 'de manera directa'."

Yuuri se acomodó los anteojos con un dedo y retrocedió un poco sobre su silla. El peliplateado se estaba inclinando demasiado cerca y su sonrisa comenzaba a incomodarlo.

"Señor Nikiforov..."

"Viktor. Llámeme Viktor."

"Señor Nikiforov..." Repitió.

"Viktor." Insistió.

"...Viktor." Desistió con un suspiro de frustración para poder continuar la conversación y la sonrisa del peliplateado se hizo más brillante. "Está diciéndome que... ¿reprobó a propósito para obtener mi atención?"

"¡Exacto! ¡Y funcionó!" Exclamó juntando las palmas, como si su profesor hubiese hecho la pregunta correcta.

"¿Pero por qué?" Yuuri lo miró incredulidad. "Viktor, ¿por que arriesgar tus calificaciones por algo como esto?" Ahora se sentía molesto. El peliplateado era el mejor estudiante de toda la universidad. ¿Qué razón era tan importante como para echar a perder así su perfecto historial?

"Estoy... enamorado de usted."

"... ¿Qué?" De acuerdo. Yuuri esperaba cualquier excusa que incluyera cosas como 'me pareció divertido' o 'perdí una apuesta', pero todo MENOS eso. Y la única razón por la que no dudó que fuera verdad era por el tipo de mirada que el peliplateado le estaba dedicando en ese momento.

Viktor lo veía con los típicos ojos de chica enamorada que normalmente estaban dirigidos hacía él. Pero era la primera vez para Yuuri que alguien lo mirara de esa manera, por lo tanto no estaba seguro de cómo debía lidiar con esto, mucho menos porque se trataba de un alumno. Peor aún, se trataba del mismísimo Viktor Nikiforov, el chico más amado de la universidad... Un minuto, ¿le había dicho que desde el principio había intentado acercarse a él? ¿Por qué no lo había notado antes?... Bien. Al menos eso explicaba por qué el chico no tenía novia.

"Señor Nikiforov..." Le habló, pudiendo escuchar los nervios en su propia voz, tratando de volver a la formalidad y crear una brecha entre ellos. "¿Está consciente de lo inapropiado que es una relación entre un profesor y un estudiante?"

"Lo estoy." Le aseguró moviendo su cabeza, pero sin dejar de inclinarse cada vez más hacia adelante. "Por eso nunca intenté nada arriesgado, así usted no tendría problemas." Yuuri se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Viktor... ¿estaba preocupado por su reputación? "Pero... el mes que viene es mi graduación, entonces ya no seremos alumno y profesor... Si entiende lo que digo." Alargó una mano y logró rozar por unos segundos su barbilla antes de que Yuuri se levantara y retrocediera hasta la pared con su rostro totalmente ruborizado.

"Pe-pero..." Yuuri no sabía qué decir. Su cerebro había dejado de funcionar. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! En serio, ¡ni siquiera en sus más íntimos sueños se imaginó que se le confesaría un alumno!

"Y por eso, profesor Katsuki..." Dijo Viktor, ahora apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa haciendo que su cabello plateado quedara esparcido de cualquier manera sobre la superficie sin enredarse (su cabello es mágico, pensó Yuuri), y, sin haber dejado de sonreír en ningún momento, continuó: "... le pido una cita. Solo una, ¿sí?" Dijo prácticamente rogando. "Y si las cosas no resultan entre nosotros, entonces prometo dejarlo en paz." Al decir esto último, Yuuri pudo distinguir un poco de pesadumbres en su voz, como si realmente esperara lo contrario.

"Y... ¿si me rehúso?" Yuuri se arrepintió un poco de haber preguntando porque la sonrisa de Viktor desapareció y miró hacia el suelo.

"En ese caso... entonces no me quedaría de otra mas que reprobar el examen y pedir que usted sea mi tutor hasta que acepte salir conmigo."

"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Pero si repruebas no te podrás graduar!" Ahora Yuuri entró pánico. No entendía cómo el peliplateado podía decir aquello sin ninguna preocupación.

"¿Oh?" Viktor volvió a sonreír, más animado. "Si mi adorable profesor tanto se preocupa por mí, eso significa que aceptará mi propuesta, ¿verdad?"

"Uh...es...¿sólo una cita, cierto?" Viktor asintió y Yuuri dio un suspiró de derrota. Como profesor, no podía permitirse que su alumno fallara. "D-de acuerdo. Acepto." Si alguien los veía juntos fuera de la escuela siempre podía decir que le estaba dando tutorías.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se iluminaron y enseguida se levantó de la mesa para ir a abrazarlo. Y, sin ninguna advertencia, juntó sus labios en un beso casto y fugaz, pero eso fue suficiente para hacer que las rodillas de Yuuri se doblaran y necesitara aferrarse al peliplateado para no caer.

"Profesor Katsuki, ¡prometo que será la mejor cita de su vida!" Exclamó con su gran sonrisa de corazón, abrazándolo con más fuerza. Yuuri sólo esperaba haber manejado el asunto de manera correcta y no se le fuera a salir de las manos después.

Poco sabía Yuuri que, dos años después, terminaría casándose con su alumno estrella.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews**

Si quieren dejar un prompt, favor de leer bien la primera página*


	3. Prompt 2 Otaku-Delincuente

Prompt dado por _NoemiNeko95_ (wattpad)

 **Yuuri es un otaku y Viktor un delicuente.**

Advertencias: Bullying (abuso físico) y sangre.

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki no era un chico afortunado y eso lo sabía desde siempre.

Desde que nació fue un niño enfermizo. Gran parte de su vida se la pasó enfermo por una u otra razón, y por ello, rara vez asistía a la escuela y debía mantener sus estudios con tutores privados. Su familia eran las únicas personas con las que realmente interactuaba.

La única manera en la que Yuuri podía distraerse de su soledad era viendo animes en la televisión o leer mangas, así que prácticamente creció siendo un otaku sin que nadie le dijera que sufriría por ello cuando fuese mayor. Así que, cuando su salud mejoró considerablemente y pudo asistir a la preparatoria, rápidamente se convirtió en el raro de su grupo.

Aunque no todo era tan malo. Casi todos en su clase eran buenos chicos, y cuando se burlaban de él casi siempre se trataban de simples bromas que con el tiempo aprendió que se hacían entre todos para todos, no sólo hacía él, aún así, jamás logró entablan alguna amistad más allá del compañerismo.

Y cuando pasó a la universidad se sorprendió que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero en el sentido de que todo fue a peor. Le resultaba preocupante el hecho de que una banda de tres hombres, que no tenía ni idea de quienes se trataban, comenzaron a seguirlo después de clases hasta casi llegar a su casa y que nadie parecía tener intenciones de ayudarlo. Estos hombres habían reconocido en Yuuri a un eslabón débil y que sería una presa fácil para cualquiera que fueran sus intenciones.

Los primeros días no pasó mucho mas que lo persiguieran también por los pasillos de la escuela y hacerlo sentir intimidado, y por desgracia, éstos tenían un aspecto tan peligroso que ni los profesores se atrevían a detenerlos. Pasando una semana, comenzaron a hostigarlo con palabras, provocando que Yuuri caminara más aprisa con miedo y estos se divirtieran acechándolo. Y así continuaron las cosas durante un par de semanas más, hasta que un fatídico día la banda fue más lejos y le quitaron la mochila para tirar sus cosas al piso, y entre sus pertenencias se encontraban algunos mangas.

"Oh, ¡es un otaku!" Dijo uno de ellos, el que llevaba gafas oscuras, con un grito triunfante, como si hubiese encontrando una mina de oro.

"¡Sabía que había algo raro en él!" Dijo otro, uno castaño, golpeándose una de sus palmas con un puño y evidentemente preparándose para lanzar un golpe. "No nos agradan los asquerosos otakus como tú."

A este punto Yuuri ya estaba temblando de miedo, tratando de recoger sus cosas con prisa y metiéndolas de vuelta a la mochila. A causa de la persecución temprana se habían alejado considerablemente de la universidad como para intentar pedir ayuda, y a esas horas de la tarde no solía pasar gente por esa calle. Estaba totalmente solo y a su merced.

"Para que veas que no somos tan malos..." Comenzó a decir el tercero, el rubio (quien Yuuri imaginó que sería el líder), caminando lentamente hacia él y mostrando sus dientes en una mueca que fallaba en pretender ser una sonrisa amistosa. "Te daremos tres segundos para correr... Tres... Dos..." Yuuri ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en cerrar su mochila, y como pudo y tambaleándose, se levantó del pavimento e hizo lo que le dijeron. "...Uno."

Yuuri no necesitó mirar hacia atrás para saber que aquellos hombres le pisaban los talones de cerca. Y por más que intentaba acelerar el paso, lo único que conseguía era a que sus pulmones se vaciaran más rápido y le rogaran a que se detuviera por aire, mas eso no era una opción viable.

Y cuando menos se lo esperó, una mano jaló su mochila y lo hizo caer boca arriba en el suelo. Yuuri inmediatamente sintió el impacto de piernas ajenas contra su frágil cuerpo al tiempo que se contraía para protegerse a sí mismo con sus extremidades. Sin embargo, apenas pasaron unos segundos y unos pocos golpes cuando el grupo se detuvo de pronto.

"Es él..." Susurró el castaño con voz temblorosa.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Inquirió el de gafas oscuras.

"Seguimos con nuestros asuntos" Les reprendió el rubio. "Además, no estamos en su territorio"

"¡Hey!" Yuuri escuchó una cuarta voz varonil. Tenía que pertenecer a la persona por la cual los otros tres se habían detenido. "Tres contra uno no es una pelea muy justa que digamos."

Yuuri se atrevió a abrir los párpados y logró distinguir de manera borrosa a una figura alta e imponente que parecía sostener...¿un bate? Yuuri aprovechó que sus abusadores lo estaban ignorando para buscar sus anteojos y secarse algunas lágrimas. Entonces pudo reconocer a un hombre entallado en un traje completamente negro que hacía resaltar su cabello de plata, tez pálida y sus fieros ojos azules.

"Eso no te importa." Replicó el rubio intentando sonar duro, pero su voz oscilaba.

"Sí, tienes razón, no me importa." El peliplateado mostró una sonrisa maliciosa, y a Yuuri casi se le detiene el corazón. El hombre era inhumanamente apuesto, lo cual hacía un extraño (mas no menos atractivo) contraste con su voz juguetona. "Pero pienso que es de cobardes rodear a una sola persona que no tiene intenciones de luchar, ¿no creen? ¿Qué tal si mejor pelean conmigo? Si me ganan, lo pueden seguir molestando. Pero si yo gano, lo dejarán en paz para siempre." Alzó el bate y lo dirigió hacia ellos, sin haber dejado de sonreír.

El líder de la banda miró al hombre y después bajó su mirada hacia Yuuri, quien se sobresaltó y volvió a cerrar los ojos y a cubrirse.

"No lo vale. Vámonos de aquí."

Yuuri pronto escuchó varios pares de zapatos alejarse de él al tiempo que otro par se acercaba.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Oh, era la voz del peliplateado, aunque esta vez sonaba bastante cerca y preocupaba por alguna razón.

Yuuri abrió sus ojos marrones, y por puro instinto se sentó y retrocedió antes de que el peliplateado pudiera poner una mano enguantada sobre él.

"Descuida. No te haré daño." Se arrodilló frente a él y le sonrió, pero esta vez de manera amigable, tanto que Yuuri levantó su mirada y se encontró con que sus ojos azules se habían suavizado, aunque Yuuri no podía parar de temblar por la adrenalina.

"Uh... Gracias por...eh... ayudarme." Dijo, no estando realmente seguro si esa fue su intención, pero de cualquier forma lo había salvado.

"¡Oh! No hay de qué. Simplemente no podía permitir que esos idiotas continuaran lastimando a un chico tan lindo como tú." Yuuri se paralizó ante sus palabras. ¿Acaso el hombre estaba coqueteando con él o simplemente era su manera normal de hablar? "Ah, ¡estás sangrando!" Exclamó con un poco de pánico. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera reaccionar, éste dejó caer el bate al suelo y tomó el pañuelo magenta del frente de su traje y lo puso contra la nariz de Yuuri a la vez que con su otra mano sostenía su cabeza.

Estuvieron en esa posición por casi un minuto en el que el moreno estuvo más ocupado sintiendo cómo la sangre brotaba por sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo comenzaba a doler por los golpes, además de que se dio cuenta de que el pañuelo debía ser de seda, mas el otro no parecía preocuparle que se arruinara. El hombre no lo soltó hasta que se cercioró que se había detenido la hemorragia.

"Por cierto, se te cayó esto." Comentó el peliplateado al tiempo que de los bolsillos interiores de su traje sacaba un libro que Yuuri enseguida reconoció como uno de sus mangas. Debió habérsele caído durante la persecución.

"Oh...umm... gracias de nuevo... eh..." Yuuri estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre mas se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cuál era.

"Viktor Nikiforov." Proveió al verlo dudar, y estuvo por entregarle el manga en la mano con la que no sostenía el pañuelo hasta que leyó el número del volumen. "¡¿Eeeh?! ¡Tienes el tomo 5! ¡Ayer intenté comprarlo pero estaba agotado! ¡¿Me lo prestas?!" Rogó con sus ojos azules brillando y Yuuri miró hacia todos lados, pensando en que alguien debía estarle gastando una broma.

Simplemente no podía ser posible que Viktor Nikiforov, quien según rumores se trataba del líder de una peligrosa banda que aterrorizaba a los estudiantes de su universidad, concretamente mas bien a los comercios cercanos a ésta; leyera el mismo manga shoujo que él. Para colmo, ese manga era bastante malo. Si Yuuri continuaba comprándolo era solamente por tener algo que leer. Aunque eso era algo que obviamente no le iba a decir...

"Oh, ¡cla-claro!" Sonrió de manera forzada, pensando en que no quería nada tener que ver con un delincuente. "De hecho..., te lo regalo como agradecimiento." Al terminar de decir aquello, el hombre lo miró con sus pestañas plateadas bien abiertas, y por un momento Yuuri creyó haberlo ofendido y se preparó mentalmente para volver a hacer funcionar sus piernas, mas desistió al percatarse que la sonrisa de Viktor se había ensanchado tanto que parecía un corazón.

"¡Gracias!" Abrazó el libro contra su pecho. "¡Nadie me habían regalado un manga antes! ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Um... Yuuri Katsuki." Contestó tras unos segundos de dudar, pues sabía que no tenía sentido tratar de esconderlo porque seguro que Viktor encontraría la manera de saber si mentía.

"Yuuri..." Repitió con un dedo sobre sus labios, como si lo saboreara. Entonces se puso en pie y le ofreció una mano. "Yuuri, ¿puedes caminar?"

Yuuri aceptó la mano para no ser grosero, pero cuando intentó levantarse, su estómago dolió y volvió a sentarse. El peliplateado ahora lo ayudó a levantarse, permitiéndole al moreno apoyar un brazo sobre sus hombros y éste lo tomó de la cadera, y comenzaron a caminar tras haberle pedido la dirección de su casa, sin haberlo soltado.

Durante el camino Yuuri se mantuvo callando, pensando en cómo de mala debía ser su fortuna para haber sido acechado por un grupo de delincuentes para luego haber sido rescatado por una especie de mafioso, todo esto mientras que Viktor conversaba animadamente sobre sus mangas y animes favoritos y el moreno asentía de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

Al llegar a su casa, Viktor le pidió que le prestara su celular. Yuuri ni siquiera se preguntó para que lo quería cuando lo sacó inmediatamente de su pantalón. Y cuando lo tuvo de vuelta, vio que Viktor había ingresado un nuevo contacto, _Vitya_ _«_ _3_

"Estaremos en contacto, Yuuri." Dijo asiendo una de sus manos para besar sus nudillos. Yuuri se ruborizó y de inmediato la quitó. "Por desgracia, ahora mismo tengo otros asuntos que atender." Dijo señalando con su mirada azul el bate que llevaba, lo que hizo que Yuuri al fin se diera cuenta de que estaba cubierto de manchas rojas ya secas (que sea pintura, rogó).

"A-ah, espera. Tu pañuelo..." Dijo, intentando fingir que no había ocurrido nada de lo anterior.

"Quédatelo como recuerdo de nuestro primer encuentro, así lo haré yo con el manga." Dijo con una sonrisa que Yuuri juraría que parecía afectuosa antes de comenzar a caminar. No obstante, tras unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo y se giró para mirar al moreno de soslayo. "Ah, Yuuri, si alguien intenta molestarte de nuevo, sólo diles que eres mi novio." Guiñó el ojo que no tapaba su cabello y siguió caminando.

"Ah... ¿Eh?... ¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!"

Yuuri Katsuki no era un chico afortunado y eso lo sabía desde siempre, pero eso era algo de lo que jamás se había quejado y no estaba seguro de si debía comenzar a hacerlo ahora.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de abuela, amenazas de muerte, regalitos; dejen reviews.**

Si quieren dejar un prompt, favor de leer bien la primera página*


	4. Prompt 3 Príncipe-Plebeyo

**Esta vez el prompt es dado por mí misma. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer una historia con elementos mágicos xD**

 **Prompt:  
** **Viktor es un príncipe que se encuentra un cerdito negro bajo un hechizo. ¿Qué pasará si lo besa?**

* * *

El príncipe Viktor dio un suspiro de enfado mientras miraba por la ventaja de su carruaje. Odiaba tener que salir de su Reino para visitar otros. Esos viajes solían ser aburridos y tediosos, pues debía llegar a su destino a una hora acordada e inmediato continuar su marcha, apenas teniendo tiempo de si quiera conocer la superficie de los lugares a los que arribaba.

Sobre todo detestaba el tipo de viaje en el que se encontraba ahora. Debía reunirse en citas corteses con príncipes y princesas (aún solteros) para elegir a su cónyuge y reinar a su lado para, además, así poder forjar lazos comerciales y sociales con su reino, cosa que beneficiaría a ambos lados por igual.

Hasta ese momento ya había conversado con al menos dos príncipes y tres princesas y… ninguno fue de su agrado, lo que significaba que no tenía otra opción mas que seguir viajando.

Al menos siempre tenía la compañía de su fiel mascota Makkachin.

Esta vez se encontraría con la que todos llamaban la "Dulce princesa Yuuko", de Hasetsu. Viktor ni siquiera tenía idea de que ese Reino existiera en primer lugar. Pero ya que se encontraba allí se dio cuenta de que, en vez de un reino, parecía mas bien un pueblo pequeño pero con hermosas vistas a la naturaleza y grandes cascadas, además de que su aire olía bastante limpio.

Bien. Al menos Hasetsu era un sitio agradable y se sentía acogedor. El siguiente paso sería saber si él era compatible con su princesa…

Los pensamientos de Viktor se vieron interrumpidos cuando el carruaje hizo un ruido estruendoso y se detuvo. Según dijo el cochero, una de las ruedas se atoró en una piedra y le provocó una fisura, y que no tardaría mucho en cambiar la rueda por otra y así podrían continuar por la carretera. Pero el príncipe de cabellos plateados decidió aprovechar aquel momento para tomar un descanso y estirar las piernas, saliendo del vehículo con Makkachin siguiéndole el paso.

Además, Viktor podía ver perfectamente el castillo de Hasetsu a la cercanía, justo detrás de los árboles, así que sabía que unos pocos minutos de retraso no afectaría su jornada.

Tras lograr escabullirse de sus guardias reales (como de costumbre), Viktor caminó por el bosque, sintiéndose cada vez más relajado y despejado de preocupaciones gracias al gentil viento y al canto alegre de las aves. No obstante, Makkachin comenzó a ladrar y a corretear a un cerdito negro, el cual huía chillando asustado, lo que hizo que Viktor corriera tras de ellos para no perder de vista a su perro.

Tras una no muy larga carrera, Makkachin por fin logró acorralar al cerdito contra unas rocas, pero el príncipe lo tomó del cuello para que lo dejara en paz.

"Oww, pobre cosita." Viktor tomó al cerdito del suelo y se sentó sobre las rocas, hablándole al animalito como si tratara con un bebé, mas éste intentaba soltarse de su abrazo. Aunque el cerdito dejó de moverse cuando sus patitas se atoraron en el largo cabello platino de Viktor y éste se apresuró en desenredarlo. "Makkachin, ¡por tu culpa está asustado!"

Makkachin gimió ante el regaño, pues él solamente buscaba divertirse correteando al animalito, pero le lamió la cabeza como disculpas.

"Es-estoy bien. Sólo no esperaba que un perro me persiguiera…" Viktor escuchó que una voz suave habló, y volteó hacia todos lados para saber de dónde había provenido. "Umm… ¿Aquí abajo?" Dijo la voz en tono de pregunta, y Viktor por fin regresó su vista al animalito.

"¡¿Puedes hablar?!" Exclamó sorprendido, sosteniendo al cerdito a la altura de su rostro, examinándolo con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. "¡Hola! Me llamo Viktor, ¿y tú quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Yuuri…Y… ehm…Sé quién eres, príncipe Viktor."

"¡Wow! ¡No sabía que yo fuera tan famoso que hasta los animales me conocen!" Dijo en broma, ya imaginando que el cerdito debía estar bajo un hechizo. "Y dime, ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? ¿Eres una persona o cerdito que habla?"

"Soy un humano…Uh. Mi mejor amigo Phichit, el Hechicero real, intentó un nuevo hechizo de transmutación, y pues… me usó a mí como conejillo de indias." Viktor pudo percibir la vergüenza en su voz, así que decidió no hacer bromas al respecto.

"Qué mal. ¿Y por qué aún no has regresado a tu estado normal?" Apenas terminar la pregunta, acarició con curiosidad las orejas de Yuuri. ¡El cerdito era demasiado tierno, no podía evitarlo!

"Umm… Phichit se quedó sin ingredientes para una poción de Regresión." Contestó Yuuri, enrojecido por el gesto del príncipe, aunque no se notara por su pelaje. "Y algunos de esos ingredientes se encuentran en este mismo bosque. Gracias a mi nariz logré encontrar algunos hongos para la poción, pero cuando iba a regresar al castillo para avisarle a Phichit, su mascota…"

"¡Oh! Lo sentimos. Makkachin sólo quería jugar contigo." Dijo Viktor con una mano sobre el pecho, en verdad sintiéndose afligido por lo sucedido. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. "Espera, si eres amigo del Hechicero real, ¿significa que vives en el castillo?"

"Sí. Soy…"

"¡Dime que eres un príncipe y te besaré!" Exclamó el peliplateado con suma alegría, pensando que en así podría imitar su cuento de hadas favorito, y de paso casarse con un perfecto 'príncipe azul' y ser los dos felices por siempre (y así poder evitar más viajes a otros Reinos).

"Um… No, ¿lo siento?" Yuuri ladeó la cabeza, confundido. "Solamente soy un simple plebeyo que trabaja en la cocina. En todo caso, no creo que un 'beso' sea un efectivo contrahechizo…"

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Los besos siempre son un buen contrahechizo!" El príncipe hizo rostro de puchero, pero sonrió. "Si funciona con ranas, debería funcionar con cerditos tan adorables como tú, ¿verdad? Permíteme intentarlo aunque sea una vez, ¿sí?" Guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri se sintió ruborizar de nuevo.

"¡N-no, por favor, su majestad! ¡Un beso es algo muy sagrado!" El cerdito intento soltarse de nuevo, pero Viktor lo tenía bien sujeto del torso. "Además…, usted pronto estará comprometido con la princesa Yuuko. Ella es mi amiga, y no quisiera ponerme en una situación incómoda entre ustedes…"

"Entiendo." El príncipe asintió con seriedad. "Pero la princesa Yuuko y no estamos comprometido aún, y puede que nunca lo estemos, sumando el hecho de que siquiera nos conocemos en persona. ¡Así que no cuenta como infidelidad!" Sonrió de nuevo, y antes de que Yuuri pudiera replicar otra vez, el príncipe plantó sus suaves y tibios labios sobre su fría nariz.

Un destello de luz vibró por cosa de un segundo, y lo siguiente que el príncipe supo es que ya no tenía entre sus brazos al adorable cerdito negro, pero en cambio, ahora tenía sobre su regazo a un adorable muchacho de cabello negro y ojos marrones, el cual usaba gafas con marco de madera y vestimenta bastante humilde. Definitivamente no era un príncipe, pero el corazón de Viktor latió tan fuerte que supo que esa era la persona que estaba buscando.

"Cásate conmigo." Dijo Viktor de pronto, y Yuuri se soltó de él debido a la impresión, casi cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Makkachin se echó sobre él para lamerle la cara de nuevo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-pero…yo no…Sólo soy…" Yuuri estaba tan aturdido por la repentina petición de matrimonio que su cabeza era un caos total. Ni siquiera le molestaba la saliva del perro. "¡No puede estar hablando en serio!"

"Yo jamás bromearía con algo como esto." Viktor tomó las manos de Yuuri con delicadeza y acercó sus rostros. "Sé que esto sonará bastante improbable, pero mi corazón me dice que tú debes ser mi príncipe. Tu hechizo se rompió gracias a mi beso. Los hechizos sólo se rompen con besos de 'Verdadero amor'." Agregó con su boca formando un corazón.

Yuuri sabía que lo que decía el príncipe era cierto (Phichit había bromeado con buscarle un novio para romper el hechizo antes de salir a buscar los hongos). Aún así, el moreno pensó que la única explicación lógica para ese resultado era que, al ser la primera vez que Phichit usaba ese hechizo, quizás éste era bastante débil y cualquier beso habría servido. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero, sobre el repentino enamoramiento del príncipe hacia él…

"¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Gritó Yuuri mientras sacudía la cabeza en negación, intentando no entrar en pánico, porque no quería decir o hacer algo que molestara al príncipe. ¿Sería delito de cárcel rechazar una boda real? "¡El hechizo! ¡Quizás el hechizo de tenga un efecto secundario en usted y por eso esté confundido!"

"¿Oh?" Viktor rió ante la sugerencia. "En ese caso, espero que sea un efecto de larga duración y pueda amarte por siempre." Sí, incluso el mismo príncipe sabía que había dicho algo realmente cursi, pero ver el rostro totalmente enrojecido de Yuuri lo valió.

"Eh… Bueno, yo…" Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no se sentía atraído por el príncipe. No solamente Viktor era atractivo sino que tenía una personalidad juguetona y amable, además de que sus ojos azules eran bastante expresivos, y parecía que su propuesta era realmente seria. "… Creo que sería preferible que usted conociera primero a la princesa Yuuko. Ella es muy linda. Quizás se pueda enamorarse de ella, y nuestros reinos podrían verse beneficiados por su unión…" Yuuri sólo no agregó por prudencia que él mismo estuvo enamorado de ella en sus años de adolescencia, aunque hacía años que lo superó.

"Yuuri…" El rostro de Viktor parecía en verdad dolido por lo que acaba de escuchar, pero podía entender las dudas del plebeyo, quien parecía en serio preocupado por la supervivencia de su Reino. "Si la princesa en verdad es tu amiga, estoy seguro de que no se interpondrá en nuestro matrimonio. De donde yo vengo, los príncipes pueden casarse con quien quiera sin importar su suposición social. Solamente me había estado encontrado con príncipes y princesas porque nunca creí que encontraría con quien que quisiera casarme por amor." Dijo el príncipe con un tono de voz tan dulce que Yuuri sentía que podía saborear la miel.

"Pe-pero… Hasetsu en verdad necesita..." El moreno miró hacia todos lados, intentando encontrar una manera de explicarle al príncipe cuán importante era su unión con la princesa Yuuko para su Reino, sin importar que se rompiera el corazón a ambos.

"Yuuri." Viktor lo tomó de las mejillas y lo hizo mirarlo, mostrándole así una sonrisa compresiva. "Cuando me case contigo, haré que mi Reino se una al tuyo como una muestra de mi compromiso hacia a ti y tu gente. Y si la princesa Yuuko es tan buena soberana como todos dicen, ella sabrá aceptar esa condición sin problemas. Aunque… si en dado caso ella se negara, siempre puedo convertirte en la próxima 'Helena de Troya'" Dijo con una sonrisa brillante y Yuuri no puedo evitar reír un poco.

"Oh…En ese caso, tal vez…" Yuuri, aunque todavía poco confundido, pues todo sucedía tan rápido, su corazón le pidió confiar en las palabras de Viktor. Así que sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Ante el gesto positivo, un entusiasmado príncipe unión apropiadamente sus labios con los del que hacía tan sólo unos momentos era un cerdito negro.


	5. Prompt 4 San Valentín-Escolar

**Prompt: ¡San Valentín! ;D**

Para ser honesta, este fanfic lo inicié hace meses, pero nunca me acordé de terminarlo, hasta que mi mejor amiga me preguntó hace un mes que si tenía algún fic viktuuri sobre esta fecha, y fue cuando recordé que tenía este fic guardado y decidí terminarlo para este año. Espero que lo disfruten :D

* * *

Desde que Yuuri despertó esa mañana supo que ese sería un mal día, pues lo comenzó sin que sonara la alarma de su celular. Al parecer había olvidado ponerla la noche anterior.

Eran las 7: 40 de la mañana, cuando debía haber estado despierto desde las 7 a.m. en punto.

Yuuri saltó fuera de la cama lo más rápido que pudo. Se lavó los dientes y se dio un baño antes de salir corriendo de su casa.

Resultó que la ducha fue un poco innecesaria porque, para cuando llegó a la Universidad, a las 8: 15 a.m., su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa espesa de sudor debido a que tuvo que pedalear a toda prisa en su bicicleta para llegar no-tan-tarde.

Antes de entrar al edificio, Yuuri se detuvo un momento al distinguir un haz de luz plateada a la distancia. Y cuando por fin logró enfocar su vista, pudo ver a Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor, uno de los chicos más populares del campus y la persona con la cual Yuuri definitivamente no tenía un crush desde hacía un año y medio (bueno, tal vez sí, ¡pero no se lo digan a nadie!).

El peliplateado conversaba despreocupadamente con un grupo de chicas mientras que mostraba aquella sonrisa falsa suya, con sus finos y apetecibles labios a medio abrir. A Yuuri le gustaba esa sonrisa, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía un poco triste. Se notaba mucho que el ruso se forzaba a sí mismo en hacerla para mantener un aura de cordialidad.

Si algo admiraba más Yuuri de Viktor no era precisamente su evidente belleza, sino que era un hombre educado y amable. Un poco brusco cuando se trataba de honestidad, pero eso no quitaba que su personalidad fuese divertida y que él era una compañía agradable.

Viktor estaba dos grados más arriba de él y cursaba diferente Carrera, y por lo que sabía, éste no debía tener clases hasta más tarde, aunque supuso que si se encontraba en la escuela tan temprano era porque debía tener algún asunto pendiente con el Consejo Estudiantil.

De las veces en las que Viktor y Yuuri habían tenido que cruzar palabras era porque el moreno se trataba del típico nerd del que todos en su clase votaban para que fuera el Delegado de clases y le tocara a él ser el responsable de documentos importantes que tenía que discutir con Jean-Jaques (mejor conocido como JJ) y Viktor, los actuales Presidente y Vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Muchos de esos encuentros terminaban con Yuuri y los otros delegados de clases escuchando/sufriendo los tantos discursos 'motivacionales' de JJ (por no decir que éste hablaba solamente sobre sí mismo y sus logros como Presidente).

Yuuri se encontraba sin aliento mientras admiraba a Viktor… Literalmente sin aliento. Tuvo que tomar varias bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones y evitar sofocarse debido al cansancio. Y tras recuperar algo de fuerzas, continuó corriendo hacia su salón.

Para cuando Yuuri llegó a su clase, ya pasando de la hora permitida, el profesor Feltsman de todos modos lo dejó pasar, pues el hombre sabía que el japonés era buen chico y que seguramente debía tener una buena razón para llegar tan tarde. Aun así le advirtió que no lo hiciera de nuevo.

"Que sea la primera y última vez, Katsuki." Dijo el Sr. Feltsman sin ser realmente una amenaza, pero Yuuri, dentro de su paranoia y falta de sueño, lo tomó como tal y corrió a esconderse a su pupitre.

Durante clases, Yuuri no pudo concentrarse mucho realmente. No había desayunado y se encontraba bastante desvelado por haber estudiado casi toda la noche para el examen de la siguiente hora. Por lo menos, cuando tuvo el examen en sus manos, su cerebro se puso en automático y contestó los reactivos sin problemas. Incluso podría jurar que su calificación sería decente.

Tras acabar la tercera clase, Yuuri fue a los baños para refrescarse con el agua de los lavabos y tratar de quitarse el sudor y oler un poco mejor. Y para cuando salió de nuevo a los pasillos con toda la intención de dirigirse a la cafetería a desayunar algo, se topó, por desgracia, con el Presidente JJ y su adorable novia Isabella.

El japonés rápidamente optó por usar la capucha de su chamarra y tratar de pasar desapercibido de ellos. No obstante, fue inútil. La pareja, que por alguna razón vestían de rojo con adornos de corazones, e incluso la muchacha cargaba consigo una canasta llena chocolates, lo tomaron cada uno de un brazo y lo empujaron suavemente contra la pared, sonriendo los dos.

"¡Yuuri!" Le llamó el canadiense con su gran sonrisa marca registrada 'soy un príncipe y tú no'. "¿Contamos con tu voto para esta noche, cierto?"

"¿Mi…voto?" Repitió Yuuri, parpadeando un par de veces seguidas pero con suma pesadez. Tenía demasiado sueño y hambre como para lidiar con ese par.

Y no, no es que a Yuuri le cayeran mal JJ o Isabella. De hecho, ambos le agradaban bastante, sobretodo porque la mayoría de las fiestas que organizaban en el campus eran para recaudar dinero que iba destinado hacia la caridad. Aun así, todos sabían que eran un par de ridículos cuando se ponían cursis.

"¡Para que mi dulce Isabella y yo seamos el Rey y Reina del baile de San Valentín!" Explicó JJ, y Yuuri se sobresaltó.

San Valentín... ¡claro! Por eso toda la escuela estaba llena de adornos de lazos rosados y cartones recortados en forma de corazón, además, los pasillos estaban repletos de chicas llorando y gritando de emoción cada vez que recibían algún regalo de su enamorado/a. Yuuri estaba tan cansado que, aunque sí se hubiese percatado del alboroto, su cerebro no había correlacionado los conceptos de adornos-día festivo.

"Oh... ¡Mi voto! Eh...sí. ¡Por supuesto!" Mintió Yuuri con una sonrisa forzada. Ni siquiera estaba en sus planes asistir al baile. ¡Ni siquiera tenía pareja! Su único y verdadero amor era la almohada que lo esperaba pacientemente sobre su cama todas las noches (la cual lo amaba tanto que de vuelta que lo ayudaba a tener dulces sueños con su crush imposible, Viktor Nikiforov). Para su suerte, la pareja estaba tan en su propio mundo que no percibieron la mentira y tararearon con aprobación.

Pero para su mala suerte, JJ lo rodeó de los hombros y comenzó a hablar sobre lo maravilloso que sería la fiesta y cómo él e Isabella, y el Consejo Estudiantil, se esmeraron en hacerla fabulosa. Yuuri dio un suspiro de derrota mientras se resignaba a escucharlos, hasta que a su campo de visión apareció de nuevo ese largo y llamativo cabello platinado y supo que tenía irse de allí.

Era algo tonto. Pero Yuuri tendía a correr si veía a Viktor. Y si por alguna razón necesitaban conversar sobre un asunto referente al Consejo Estudiantil, Yuuri posaba su vista al piso para no distraerse con sus intensos y bonitos ojos azules. Además, no era como si Viktor lo fuese a notar alguna vez, pues éste ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Viktor siempre se refería a él usando palabras en ruso, y Yuuri temía a que le estuviese diciendo algo ofensivo para reírse de él a sus espaldas. No obstante, sabía que el peliplateado no era ese tipo de persona... ¿o sí?

Y si Viktor se encontraba tan temprano en la universidad ese día, debía ser porque estaba ayudando con los preparativos del festival… o para entregarle su regalo correspondiente a 'su persona' especial. Aunque Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que Viktor era soltero (no, no lo espiaba en sus redes sociales…Bueno, tal vez sí).

Yuuri se disculpó con JJ e Isabella y éstos lo soltaron. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar, la muchacha le regaló un pequeño chocolate con forma de corazón, a lo que el moreno respondió inclinando el torso y dándole las gracias.

Debido a la interrupción de los tortolitos, cuando Yuuri estaba por llegar a la cafetería, vio que un reloj de pared le indicaba que ya casi terminaba el descanso y que tenía que regresar a clases. Al menos Yuuri tenía un chocolate, el cual devoró mientras caminaba de regreso.

A hora la siguiente, Yuuri se detuvo un momento en el pasillo para contestar un mensaje de texto de Phichit que le deseaba un feliz San Valentín junto con un video de hamsters. Pero se sobresaltó tras sentir un dedo paseándose por su espalda y una mano en su trasero.

"Yuuri" Le susurró un hombre rubio sobre su oído luego de rodear su cuello con sus fuertes brazos.

"¡Chris!" El moreno ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba del suizo. "¿Qué quieres, Chris?"

A pesar de sus personalidades tan contrarias, Yuuri tenía una buena relación de amistad con él, puesto que el rubio había sido su compañero de clases en la preparatoria, aunque ahora estudiaban diferentes Carreras.

"Ouch. ¿Por qué eres tan frío conmigo, _mon ami_? Y yo que te traje un regalo." Chris se separó de él, pero sólo para sacar de su mochila una barra de chocolate común (pero envuelta con un moño rojo).

"Oh, gra-gracias." Yuuri se ruborizó. E hizo una ligera reverencia inclinado el torso y aceptó el chocolate para luego guardarlo en su chamarra. "¿Pero por qué me das un chocolate a mí?"

Chris posó una mano en su hombro y mostró un genuino gesto de incredulidad ante la pregunta.

"Yuuri. San Valentín no es sólo el día del amor, sino también el de la amistad. Y tú, _mon petit cochonnet_ , eres mi amigo."

"Ooh..." Yuuri debió admitir que se sintió conmovido antes las palabras del rubio. Era muy raro ver a Chris tan serio, lo cual hizo que se sintiera mal consigo mismo. "No tengo nada para ti, Chris. Lo siento. Y además es tu cumpleaños. Había olvidado por completo que hoy era San Valentín. Sólo me di cuenta porque nuestro querido Presidente me lo restregó en la cara. "

"¡Wow! Yo también quiero que JJ me restriegue sus cosas en la cara." Dijo juguetón, y Yuuri se tapó la cara con ambas manos, totalmente avergonzado

"¡No pongas esa imagen mental en mi cabeza, por favor!"

"Ah, lo siento" Chris rió, pero complacido por haberle causado esa reacción tan adorable. "Uhm… Ustedes los japoneses celebran el Día Blanco después de San Valentín, ¿cierto? Puedo esperar por mi regalo hasta ese día."

"¡Ah, sí!" Yuuri bajó las manos y sonrió. Se sintió impresionado de que el suizo conociera un poco de las costumbres de su país natal. "En el Día Blanco se supone que tendré que darte un regalo a cambio por el chocolate que me diste hoy. Yo mismo te prepararé otro y será todo lo grande que quieras, si es que no te molesta esperar un mes."

"Mmmh… ¿Cómo decirle que no a eso?" Chris ronroneó, con su boca casi pegada al oído de Yuuri. Estaban tan cerca que el moreno podía oler su costoso perfume, el cual... olía bien pero era bastante fuerte. Ofendía a su nariz. "¿Qué tal si... para no hacer tan larga la espera, esta noche nos saltamos el baile y conseguimos un poco de chocolate líquido?"

"¿Chocolate líquido...?" Yuuri ladeó la cabeza, confundido. "¿Para qué?"

Entonces la voz de Chris se volvió más melosa.

"Bueno. Dijiste que me darías un chocolate así bien grande. Así que... esta noche podemos ponernos cómodos sobre mi cama… y puedes derramar ese chocolate sobre tu gran pe..."

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡No, no, no, no!" Yuuri se tapó las orejas, con su cara completamente roja de vergüenza. Y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que correr y tratar alejarse de Chris.

"Tenía que intentarlo." El suizo dio un suspiro de decepción mientras se encogía de hombros, pero después rió.

Yuuri se apachurró en su escritorio mientras moría de hambre. Por culpa de Chris y sus obscenidades, se olvidó por completo de ir a comer y tuvo que encerrarse en el baño hasta que estuvo seguro que su rostro había vuelto a la normalidad. Entonces recordó que tenía el chocolate que había recibido de su amigo y se apresuró en comerlo antes de que iniciara la siguiente clase.

Tras terminar cada una de las clases, Yuuri volvió a intentar ir a la cafetería varias veces más. No obstante, siempre era detenido por alguien que le regalaba más barras de chocolates, desde un muy animado Kenjirou, con su rostro sumamente ruborizado, y que parecía que iba a decir algo más pero no podía parar de tartamudear y terminó el receso; como sus compañeros de las clases extracurriculares Sara y Emil (Michele también estaba con ellos, pero él solamente le hizo un regalo a su hermana), que le dieron más chocolates y algunos dulces; e incluso uno de los Representantes de clases de los de primer año, su autodenominado rival (aunque Yuuri no entendía por qué) 'Yurio' Plisetsky, quien le había regalado un chocolate de menta bastante pequeño con la excusa de que 'él no lo quería'.

Al acabar ya por fin todas las clases, y tener su mochila llena de chocolates los cuales no quería comer para evitarse un dolor de estómago, Yuuri se sintió absolutamente aliviado de saber que ya podía volver a su casa y, aprovechándose del día festivo, pedirle a su madre que hiciera Katsudon.

No obstante, mientras guardaba sus cuadernos y se quedaba solo en el aula (pues los otros estudiantes salieron rápidamente en busca de sus parejas/crush), el moreno no esperaba que, al volverse hacia la puerta, toparse con la cara sonriente de Viktor Nikiforov.

" _Zolotse_ , ¡al fin te encuentro!" Canturrió el peliplateado con voz juguetona. Y, por alguna razón, sus ojos azules brillaban al tiempo que los tenía fijos en los marrones del moreno.

"¡Oh! ¿Vi-Viktor?" Inquirió, preguntándose por qué su amor platónico estaba frente a él y dedicándole una sonrisa tan alegre cuando éste debería estar mejor pasando el día con alguien verdaderamente importante para él. "Um, ¿A-acaso sucede algo? ¿Me necesitan en el Consejo Estudiantil?"

"N-no, nada de eso, _dorogoi moy_." Contestó el peliplateado aún con voz melodiosa. Sin embargo, su expresión eternamente segura flaqueó por unos segundos y se redujo a una mirada nerviosa. Yuuri ladeó la cabeza, intentando descifrar su cambio de humor. Pero Viktor se compuso a la vez que sus mejillas blancas comenzaron a teñirse de rosa. "Yo…vine a verte a ti."

Tras decir aquello, fue cuando Yuuri se dio cuenta que Viktor había estado manteniendo su manos hacia atrás, escondiendo algo tras su espalda, lo cual el japonés pudo ver de qué se trataba cuando el peliplateado lo puso frente a ambos.

Viktor sostenía una caja rosada en forma de corazón, la cual tenía escrita sobre la tapa con marcador rojo: "¡Sé mi Valentín, Yuuri!"

Yuuri entonces se dio cuenta de una cosa… ¡Oh! Viktor sí sabía su nombre…

Y después se dio cuenta de otra cosa… ¡Oh! ¡VIKTOR SE LE ESTABA DECLARANDO!

"Ah…" Yuuri no supo qué decir. Estaba paralizado de nervios. ¡Era la primera vez que en sus veinte años de vida que alguien se le declaraba! ¡¿Qué se supone que tenía qué hacer?!

Miró la caja de corazón durante unos segundos y después regresó su mirada a la azul de Viktor, quién sonreía nervioso y parecía temeroso por una respuesta negativa. ¡¿Es que Viktor creía que Yuuri lo iba a rechazar o qué?!

"¡Sí!" Yuuri gritó de pronto, sacudiendo la cabeza de manera frenética para una doble afirmación, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y se arrepintió.

Un minuto. ¿Por qué Viktor de pronto se le declaró? ¿Y si era una broma? ¿Y si lo estaba confundiendo con el Yuri rubio? ¿Y si se había quedado dormido y aquello era un sueño? ¿El hambre lo hacía tener alucinaciones?

Y antes de que Yuuri pudiera pensar en otras mil posibilidades más, sintió los brazos de Viktor prensarse a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Luego de unos segundos de estupefacción, el moreno lo abrazó de vuelta.

"Vi-Viktor… ¿por qué yo?" Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un par de minutos en el que sus nervios se apaciguaron lo suficiente gracias a la calidez del cuerpo del peliplateado.

"Oh, _solnyshko moyo_." Comenzó a decir Viktor, levantando su rostro para encarar a Yuuri y mirarlo con ternura. "He estado enamorado de ti desde hace meses, pero me daba pena confesarme porque nunca mostraste interés en mí a pesar de todos mis intentos por conquistarte, así que tenía miedo a que me rechazaras."

Oh. El moreno podía recordar todas las veces en las que Viktor actuaba demasiado amistoso con él, pero siempre creyó que el ruso era así con todos, por lo que no le dio importancia en su momento. No obstante, gradualmente se percató que el peliplateado tendía a rehusar el contacto físico con la mayoría de personas, pero jamás dudaba en tocar los hombros de Yuuri o acariciar sus brazos cuando intentaba llamar su atención. Pero el hecho de que el peliplateado siempre le hablara con palabras en ruso y nunca usar su nombre, hacían que Yuuri dudara de sus intenciones.

"… Es decir que… ¿usaste el día de San Valentín como excusa?"

"Yo…intentaba ser romántico…" Viktor se ruborizó un poco, avergonzado. "Y porque Georgi me dijo que me veía muy patético enamorado de ti y no haciendo nada al respecto." Aquello hizo reír a Yuuri. Si Georgi, una persona que era sumamente afectiva y cursi, le decía algo como eso a Viktor, era porque debía ser cierto. "Y porque… Phichit me confirmó que yo te gusto."

"¡Phichit!" Exclamó Yuuri por puro acto reflejo, ahora él escondiendo su rostro ruborizado en el pecho de Viktor, y el peliplateado rió mientras acariciaba con afecto su cabello negro.

"Yuuri, _dorogoi moy_." Habló Viktor cerca de su oído, haciéndolo tiritar. "Espero que te gusten los chocolates… No soy muy bueno cocinando, pero mi madre me ayudó, así que… espero que tengan un sabor decente."

"Oh… ¿tú los hiciste?" Inquirió sorprendido, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de Viktor.

"¡Sí! Internet dice que en Japón significa mucho que uno mismo haga los regalos. Y ahora que eres mi novio…" Calló un momento, esperando a que el moreno, con su rostro cada vez más rojo, asintiera con la cabeza. "…Esperaré con ansias a que me des mi regalo en el Día Blanco."

Bien. Eso explicaba por qué Chris sabía sobre el Día Blanco, pues éste también era amigo de Viktor.

"Gracias, Viktor." Dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa tímida. No sólo le agradecía a Viktor por mejorar su día, sino también por atreverse a declararse, pues Yuuri seguramente nunca se habría decidido a hacerlo (o al menos nunca sin ayuda de algo de alcohol). "Uh…Viktor…"

"¿Sí, _solnyshko moyo_?" Inquirió con una sonrisa tan radiante que Yuuri creyó que él y los chocolates terminarían derritiéndose por su culpa.

"¿Qué significa todas esas palabras que me dices? ¿Es Ruso?"

"¿Cómo?" Viktor lo miró con confusión durante unos segundos, hasta que terminó por llevarse una mano a los ojos para esconderlos al darse cuenta de lo que Yuuri hablaba. "¡Oh!" Entonces apretó los labios y sus mejillas se encendieron. Viktor parecía más avergonzado que antes. "Yo… a veces… sin darme cuenta…Te hablo con apodo cariñosos en ruso. ' _Solnyshko moyo'_ significa 'Mi sol'."

Apodos cariñosos, repitió Yuuri mentalmente mientras parpadeaba. Durante aquella conversación, el moreno había reconocido varias de las palabras con las que el peliplateado solía dirigirse a él. Es decir que… esas palabras en ruso no eran insultos.

Yuuri, en un acto de valor avivado por el rostro ruborizado de su ahora-novio, acercó sus labios a los de Viktor para un pequeño y rápido beso.

Tan pronto Viktor sintió los labios de Yuuri sobre los suyos, su rostro se volvió completamente rojo, y se abrazó al moreno con más fuerza, prometiéndose a sí mismo que Yuuri sería la persona con la que pasaría San Valentín y el Día Blanco el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Traducciones:**

 _Mon ami. "_ Mi amigo". Francés.

 _Mon petit cochonnet_. "Mi pequeño cerdito." Francés.

 _Zolotse_. "Oro" (apodo cariñoso). Ruso.

 _Dorogoi moy_. "Mi (más) querida persona" en masculino. Ruso.

 _Solnyshko moyo._ "Mi pequeño sol" en masculino. Ruso.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regalitos, pedidas de manos, e-mail bombas; dejen reviews**

Si quieren dejar un prompt, favor de leer bien la primera página*


	6. Prompt 5 Almas gemelas-Cambio de cuerpos

Debido a un fanart que hice para un promtp de tumblr, donde Viktor y Yuuri cambian de cuerpo, muchas personas me pidieron escribir este fanfic xD

Pueden encontrar el fanart en mi tumblr o facebook.

 _Tumblr: rhapeseuhans_  
 _Fabebook: rhapeseuhansface_

 **Prompt:** Soulmates. Cuando el menor de las almas gemelas cumple 21 años, él y su soulmates cambiarán de cuerpo por un día.

Notas: En este AU Yuuri no es patinador artístico, pero Viktor todavía lo es.

* * *

Cuando Yuuri se fue a dormir la noche un día antes de su cumpleaños número 21, definitivamente esperaba despertar en un lugar desconocido, pues sabía de antemano que estaría dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, es decir, el de su alma gemela.

Pero el día de su cumpleaños, Yuuri despertó sobresaltado debido a una lengua paseando sobre rostro, y por un momento pensó que se trataba de su propio poodle. Y antes de que pudiera entristecerse con la idea de que él se trataba del mayor de los dos y que seguramente tendría que esperar unos años más para conocer a su alma gemela (o en el peor de los casos, que su alma gemela estuviera muerta); el japonés abrió pesadamente sus párpados y, sin anteojos, logró divisar la clara imagen de, sí, un poodle, pero que era demasiado grande como para ser su pequeño Vicchan.

El perro lo lamió de nuevo y Yuuri de pronto se sintió más despierto, entendiendo enseguida que no se encontraba en su propia casa y que aquel simpático poodle no era el suyo. La habitación en la cual se encontraba estaba bastante a oscuras, muy a pesar de que la pantalla del celular (bloqueado) que encontró en la mesita de noche le decía que era casi medio día.

Nervioso, acarició al poodle mientras buscaba por la habitación alguna pista sobre la apariencia de su alma gemela. Pero al no encontrar fotografías o algún objeto para reflejarse, decisión levantarse para ir al baño. Seguro que allí habría un espejo.

No obstante, cuando Yuuri puso un pie fuera de la cama, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo.

Oh...

Su alma gemela era un hombre... Un hombre quien tenía un cuerpo bastante bien trabajado. Pectorales prominentes, abdomen marcado y muslos torneados.

Yuuri pudo sentir sus mejillas arder al máximo y rápidamente se llevó las manos a la cara para no ver más de lo necesario. Quizás este hombre era su alma gemela, pero eso no significaba que el japonés tenía derecho a ver su cuerpo sin ropa.

El poodle gimió al notarlo tan tenso y le lamió las manos, y Yuuri sonrió agradecido. Bien, al menos su alma gemela tenía buen gusto en perros.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó algo de ropa con prisa, pues hacía bastante frío, y podía ver por la ventaba que estaba nevando (aunque parecía ser que la casa tenía la calefacción encendida). Y tras encontrar un pantalón y una camisa en un cajón, fue al baño a buscar el espejo.

Yuuri por un momento se preocupó de que su alma gemela, al ser obviamente el mayor de los dos, se hubiese cansado de esperarlo o pensando que no existía y se hubiese buscando otra pareja. Yuuri sabía que algunas almas gemelas no tenían problemas con acostarse con otras personas mientras esperaban a su destinado, así que el japonés siempre mantuvo eso en mente y tratar de no molestarse si resultaba que su destinado había tenido amoríos previos (pues también cabía la posibilidad de que su relación no funcionara y terminaran siendo más bien ser mejores amigos).

Por otra parte, a Yuuri le habían enseñado ser respetuoso con su 'lazo del destino', por lo tanto, sería de mala educación mantener algún tipo de relación amorosa con otra persona que no fuese su pareja destinada. Además, Yuuri jamás se había sentido atraído por otras personas en primer lugar (quizás un inocente crush con alguna celebridad, ¡pero todo mundo los tenía!); pues, por alguna razón que no lo lograba comprender, siempre sintió que su lazo sería especial y que no necesitaba a terceros en su vida. Así que nunca tuvo problemas en seguir esa norma.

Ah. Yuuri también esperaba a que su alma gemela no estuviese asustado por despertar en una cama ajena. Por suerte, su familia esperaba la llegada del nuevo invitado, y el moreno había previsto todo y buscado miles de maneras de llamar a casa por si despertaba en algún país desconocido. Y su pareja en definitiva no parecía ser japonés.

Al abrir la puerta del baño y prender la luz, Yuuri se sobresaltó al reconocer al hombre frente a él, y, debido a su paranoia, lo primero en que pensó es que su alma gemela... ¡se había acostado con Viktor Nikiforov!

No obstante, al darse cuenta que Viktor Nikiforov lo miraba de vuelta con horror y sin moverse, hizo que Yuuri se decidiera por alzar una mano y tratar de tocar a su ídolo como una confirmación de algo que había comenzado a sospechar..., y tras sentir el frío de un cristal, se dio cuenta que se trataba del espejo que estaba buscando.

Oh...OH...

Viktor Nikiforov era... su... alma gemela...

Es decir, Viktor Nikiforov, su ídolo y la celebridad con quien tenía un inocente crush desde los 12 años de edad..., estaba en Japón, en su casa, en su habitación...la cual sus paredes estaban llenas de sus posters de él que Yuuri había olvidado descolgar la noche anterior para no asustar a su alma gemela...

Yuuri gritó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Viktor despertó en su propia cama a los 21 años, se entristeció de saber que él era mayor que su alma gemela, pues eso significaba que tenía que esperar una cantidad indefinida de años más para conocerla (si es que no estaba muerta).

Cada año que pasaba sin su alma gemela, Viktor se sentía cada vez más solo. Y a pesar de que la prensa y sus fans solían verlo como un playboy, la verdad era que el peliplateado era un romántico empedernido (y virgen aún) que esperaba tener su primer beso y su primera vez con su pareja destinada y casarse con él o ella.

Pues, de alguna manera, Viktor sabía que su alma gemela sería la persona que amaría el resto de su vida y por eso no necesitaba el drama extra de tener amantes fugases. Y esperaba a que su destinado pensase igual que él. Aunque si resultaba que su alma gemela no era virgen... bueno, Viktor lo entendería sin rencores. Pero pediría a cambio miles de besos como perdón.

Así que Viktor realmente no esperaba despertar un día con la vista borrosa y con la lengua de un cachorro sobre su rostro, y aunque no podría ver con claridad; el peso, el pelaje y la estatura del perro le decían que debía ser un poodle cachorro (¿o quizás un poodle miniatura?), cosa que pudo confirmar tras un par de minutos que se le ocurrió buscar un par de lentes sobre el colchón, encontrándolos al lado de la almohada.

Wow... ¡Por fin había sucedido! ¡Por fin conocería a su alma gemela!

Debido a la falta de busto y el evidente bulto entre sus piernas Viktor supo que su destinado era un hombre. Y su corazón latía de alegría mientras acariciaba al pequeño poodle, pensando que su alma gemela tenía buen gusto en perros y que aquél pequeñín se llevaría genial con Makkachin.

La siguiente sorpresa que Viktor se llevó al voltear por la habitación en busca de un espejo, es que se vio a sí mismo pegado en las paredes.

Oh. Su alma gemela era un fan de él...

Si el peliplateado hubiese entrado en la habitación de cualquier otro fan, lo habría encontrado espeluznante. No obstante, si su alma gemela tenía un tan evidente crush hacía él, debía ser a causa de su lazo del destino. Viktor se ruborizó y se sintió halagado ante la idea.

Cuando el ruso se decidió por salir de la habitación para buscar un espejo, se dio cuenta que debía encontrarse en otro país debido a la decoración estilo asiática. Pero antes de que se pusiera a conjeturar en dónde exactamente se encontraba, apareció frente a él una mujer regordeta que también usaba lentes, la cual vestía una especie de... ¿kimono rosa?; la cual le sonrió y le dijo algo en un idioma que reconoció más no entendió.

Oh. Debía encontrarse en Japón.

¡Oh! ¡El Grand Prix Final de ese año sería en Japón!... ¡Y dentro de dos semanas!

"¿Inglés?" Inquirió Viktor, sintiendo inmediatamente una profunda adoración hacia la suave pero varonil voz de su alma gemela.

"¡Oh! ¿Eres el alma gemela de Yuuri?" Inquirió la mujer con una sonrisa. Su inglés estaba algo mal pronunciado, pero era entendible. "Mi nombre es Katsuki Hiroko, soy la madre de Yuuri."

"Yuuri..." Viktor saboreó el nombre de su destinado mientras sentía su corazón derretirse. ¡Incluso su nombre sonaba bonito!

"¿Y cuál es tu nombre?"

"Viktor Nikiforov." Contestó, y rió al ver que la mujer parecía reconocer su nombre.

"¡Oh! ¿Cómo el patinador que tanto admira?... ¿Tú eres ese Viktor?" El ruso asintió vehementemente con la cabeza y Hiroko rió. "¡Oh! ¡Yuuri estará tan feliz de saberlo! ¿Ya lo viste?" Viktor sacudió la cabeza para negarlo. "Ven. Hay un espejo en el baño."

Cuando Viktor se miró al espejo, no esperaba quedar inmediatamente prendado con el aspecto de su destinado. Su alma gemela tenía ojos color chocolate, mejilla algo redondas, y un cuerpo más bien rechoncho, aunque no tanto como para considerarlo gordo. No obstante, su trasero y sus piernas se sentían bastante firmes, por lo que seguro Yuuri debía practicar algún deporte... Seguramente patinaje sobre hielo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuuri seguía sufriendo una especie de ataque de pánico en el baño cuando escuchó el celular de Viktor sonar desde la habitación. Al principio no estaba seguro de querer contestar por si se trataba de alguna llamada en ruso que no sabría cómo contestar. Pero tras reconocer su propio número de teléfono en la pantalla, supo que su alma gemela lo estaba llamando (Yuuri había dejado desbloqueado su celular para ese propósito). Y, con algo de miedo, contestó.

"¡Yuuuuri! ¡Estoy tan feliz de que existas!" Escuchó decir a Viktor en inglés con su propia voz, pero aun así aquello fue suficiente para que el corazón del japonés saltara. "¿Yuuri? ¿Estás allí?" Inquirió preocupado al no recibir una respuesta luego de varios segundos.

"...Umm...Sí. Aquí estoy, Viktor." Yuuri se ruborizó al escuchar la voz del peliplateado. Oh, dios... ¡Sonaba muchísimo mejor que en las entrevistas que veía en Internet!

"Oh, Yuuri. ¡Eres muy lindo! ¡Y tu familia es muy amable! Tu madre dijo que eres instructor de patinaje, ¡y tu poodle es adorable! ¡Ya tenemos dos cosas importantes en común! Y también dijo que me prepararía tu platillo favorito, katsudon, para la hora de la comida y me aseguró que me gustará tanto como a ti." Dijo con voz cantarina, y Yuuri pensó que debía seguir soñando. Todo era tan perfecto... "Por cierto, toqué tu trasero, ¡es muy suave! Y tuve que tocar tu pene cuando fui al baño. Espero que no te moleste. ¡Ah! Pero está bien si quieres tocar mi cuerpo también, eh."... De acuerdo. Yuuri no esperaba a que Viktor fuese tan directo. "Y...Lamento que no haya nadie en mi departamento para recibirte. He esperado muchos años por ti y... bueno. No te esperaba hoy."

El japonés se sobresaltó al escucharlo tan serio de pronto, pero se enterneció al darse cuenta de que Viktor estaba preocupado por él.

"No hay problema. Makkachin está conmigo." Replicó con una sonrisa, y el poodle ladró como confirmación.

"Ah. Es cierto." Viktor rió. "Yuuri, tendré que colgarte un momento para hablar con mi coach y darle la noticia sobre el cambio de cuerpos, y que me disculpe por faltar al entrenamiento. Además, estoy seguro que Yakov enviará a alguien para que cuide de ti en mi lugar."

"¡Oh, es verdad! ¡El Grand Prix Final es dentro de dos semanas y necesitas entrenar! L-lo siento tanto, Viktor. No era mi intención interferir con tu entrenamiento."

"No te preocupes por eso, Yuuri. Un día menos de entrenamiento no me afectará. Además, pienso venir a Japón la próxima semana para pasar tiempo juntos antes del Grand Prix. Será en Fukuoka, ¿recuerdas? Y tu madre me dijo que Fukuoka está a pocas horas de dónde vives, y que ya habías comprado un boleto para asistir. Incluso tu amiga Yuuko me dijo que estaría feliz de prestarme el Ice Castle para entrenar durante esos días. Por cierto, ¿tu amiga está bien? Cuando le dije quién era comenzó a gritar y a sangrarle la nariz."

"Oh. Ya conociste Yuuko... Sí, ella es así. No te preocupes. Yuuko y yo somos fans tuyos desde que éramos niños." Yuuri admitió con algo de vergüenza. Pues se imaginó que su familia y Yuuko ya se habría encargado de decirle a Viktor sobre su fanatismo hacia él.

"¡Entiendo! Por cierto, Yuuri, amo cómo decoraste tu habitación." Dijo y rió.

"¿Eh?" Oh. Los posters... "¡Aaaah! ¡Debes pensar que soy un raro!" Yuuri se llevó una mano a la cara para tapar su vergüenza, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo el celular de Viktor.

"Por supuesto que no, Yuuri. En realidad lo encuentro adorable. Es obvio que nuestro lazo te hizo saber de alguna manera que yo era tu destinado y por eso eres mi más ferviente fan." Dijo con voz tan melosa que el japonés podía sentir la miel resbalar por sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que bastante alivio. "En realidad, encontraría descorazonador que tuvieras posters de otras personas pero no de mí."

"Ya veo. Es bueno saberlo... Entonces... ¿Realmente estás seguro de querer pasar una semana conmigo en Japón? No quiero ser una distracción..."

"¡Por supuesto, Yuuri! He esperado toda mi vida para conocerte. Y a juzgar por lo que he visto hasta ahora, pienso que ya estoy enamorado de ti." Ah. Yuuri podía perfectamente imaginar la sonrisa la cara de Viktor, y por un momento deseó que aquella llamada fuese una videollamada. Hasta que recordó que se vería a sí mismo sonreír y eso sería raro. "A menos, claro, que ya tengas a alguien más..."

"¡No, no, no! ¡Tú eres el único al que quiero!" Exclamó Yuuri antes de si quiera ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a decir. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, terminó con el rostro completamente ruborizado y pensando que Viktor se asustaría. No obstante, parece que aquello fue lo correcto en expresar, puesto que pudo escuchar al ruso reír con deleite.

"También eres al único al que quiero, Yuuri. Puedo sentir que nuestro lazo es fuerte. Y cuando nos veamos cara a cara, te pediré apropiadamente que me dejes cortejarte."

Yuuri sintió que se le saldría el corazón del pecho tras escuchar tales palabras. Seguía sin poder creer que Viktor Nikiforov fuese su alma gemela. Pero, como había dicho el ruso, el hecho de haber sido su fan desde tan temprana edad debía ser una prueba de ello.

Además, Yuuri conocía más casos bastante extraordinarios sobre almas gemelas que se atraían mutuamente sin saber que lo eran. Por ejemplo, Yuuko y Takeshi, que desde niños se gustaban y se terminaron casando a los 18 años debido al embarazo no planeado de Yuuko. Y cuando Takeshi cumplió 21, no se sorprendió cuando despertó en el cuerpo de su esposa.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de cómo su relación con Viktor podría funcionar, siendo que ambos vivían en diferentes países. Pero decidió que eso sería algo que tendrían que hablar juntos si es que creían que su relación valdría la pena.

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación, Viktor colgó y prometió llamarle más tarde, y eso hizo. Hablaron durante casi todo el día, sólo colgando cuando debía comer o ir al baño, o cuando Yakov Feltsman y Yuri Plisetsky se presentaron al departamento de Viktor para hacerle compañía a Yuuri.

Los rusos le advirtieron con seriedad al japonés que no se sorprendiera si Viktor intentaba pedirle matrimonio enseguida. Yuuri sólo rió, pues no era raro que algunas almas gemelas se casaran tras pocos días de conocerse (sus padres así lo hicieron), y se olvidó de la advertencia pocos días después.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como lo había prometido, Viktor llegó a Hasetsu una semana antes del GPF. Y lo primero que hizo al ver a Yuuri en el aeropuerto, fue abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. Entonces esperaron por su equipaje y por Makkachin. Yakov y sus compañeros de pista, quienes también participarían en el evento (tanto en la rama femenina como en juniors), irían directo a Fukuoka dentro de unos días más, mientras que Viktor, Yuuri y los Katsuki se reuniría con ellos después (Viktor insistió en conseguirles boletos a sus suegros y a su cuñada).

La prensa no tardó enterarse que Viktor Nikiforov se encontraba en Japón para reunirse con su destinado, pues el mismo peliplateado había posteado en sus redes sociales, tan sólo un día después del cambio de cuerpo, que ya conocía a su futuro esposo, sin olvidarse de subir una selfie de él mismo dentro del cuerpo de Yuuri y etiquetarlo. Yuuri, aunque con algo de más de pudor, hizo lo mismo por insistencia de Viktor.

Los días que pasaron juntos, Viktor no se separó de Yuuri más que en contadas ocasiones. Conversaron, tuvieron citas y pasearon a sus poodles juntos. Hiroko y Toshiya adoraron de inmediato a su yerno, y Mari aceptó al ruso sin problemas. Las personas en Hasetsu eran bastante amables, así que rara vez Viktor era detenido por fans para pedir autógrafos.

Yuuri se sorprendió a sí mismo no sintiéndose tan cohíbo ante la presencia de Viktor cuando tuvieron que desnudarse para entrar al onsen de su familia juntos. Tal vez era debido a que ya había visto a Viktor desnudo antes, o porque ya estaba acostumbrado a compartir las aguas termales con desconocidos. Pero en lo que sí tuvo algo de reparos fue al momento de compartir su habitación. Debido a la falta de espacio y porque simplemente no podía dejar que su alma gemela durmiera en un hotel, Viktor dormía con él en su habitación. Pero Yuuri usaba el futón para dormir en el piso.

"Soy Japonés. Ya he dormido en futones muchas veces antes. Estoy acostumbrado." Le aseguró Yuuri con una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba en el futon. Viktor lo mirada haciendo pucheros desde la cama.

"Pero, Yuuuuuuri. Somos novios y almas gemelas. Deberíamos dormir juntos." Se quejó en el ceño fruncido, aunque lo decía más para verlo ruborizado. No era su intención presionar al menor y Yuuri lo sabía.

"No hasta que nos casemos." Respondió en broma y con una risita, y Viktor le sonrió de vuelta.

Cuando iban al Ice Castle, Yuuko cerraba la pista para que solamente Viktor y los alumnos de Yuuri pudieran entrenar. El moreno instruía a niños pequeños que no conocían a la estrella del patinaje Viktor Nikiforov, así que el peliplateado podía entrenar en una parte de la pista sin temor a ser acechado por fans. Cuando terminaban las clases, Viktor le pedía a Yuuri que patinara a su lado, tomados de la mano. Al ruso incluso le gustaba fingir que no sabía patinar y echarse sobre japonés con la excusa de que se estaba resbalando en el hielo.

"Yuuri, ven a Rusia conmigo." Dijo el peliplateado un día antes de que tuviera que ir Fukuoka. Y Yuuri se detuvo de patinar para verlo con sorpresa. "Ahora que estamos juntos, no quiero estar separado de ti." Tomó una de las manos del moreno y besó sus nudillos, haciéndolo ruborizar. "Yakov dice que puedes trabajar en la pista donde entreno. Y puedes traer a Vicchan."

"Yo... tampoco quiero estar separado de ti, Viktor." Confesó con una sonrisa tímida. Yuuri ya había conversado con su familia sobre la posibilidad de una mudanza para estar con su alma gemela, y sus padres apoyaron totalmente esa decisión. "Pero tomará algo de tiempo antes de que los trámites para la mudanza estén listos, aunque creo que las almas gemelas tienen prioridad. O eso leí en algún lugar..."

"¡Yuuri!" Viktor lo tomó de las caderas y junto sus frentes para continuar después hablando en susurros. "Casémonos después del Grand Prix. Ganaré mi cuarta medalla de oro para ti como muestra de mi amor."

"Viktor..." Yuuri mentiría si dijera que no tenía dudas al respecto de su relación con su alma gemela, pero al mismo tiempo podía ver la manera en que Viktor lo miraba con tanta devoción; la misma devoción que Yuuri sentía por él. "...Sí. Me casaré contigo incluso si quedas en sexto lugar." Contestó de manera juguetona. Y Viktor fingió ofenderse.

"¡Yuuri! ¡Qué poca fe me tienes! Haz destrozado mi autoestima. Más vale que hagas algo al respecto para arreglarlo." Dijo siguiendo el juego mientras hacía pucheros y se llevaba una mano al pecho de manera dramática. Entonces Yuuri lo tomó de las mejillas y juntó sus labios.

"¿Eso fue suficiente?" Inquirió el japonés, con su rostro totalmente rojo, sorprendido de sí mismo por su acto tan atrevido. Viktor lo miró con sus ojos azules brillando, sus mejillas también ruborizadas y sintiéndose cada vez más enamorado de su alma gemela.

"...No sé. Creo que necesito más besos por si acaso." Replicó, y posó sus labios sobre los de Yuuri para compartir más besos mientras se abrazaban.

Luego de que Viktor ganara el Grand Prix Final por cuarta ocasión, se casó con Yuuri pocos meses después.


	7. Prompt 6 Almas gemelas-Viaje temporal

**Prompt:** Cuando dos almas gemelas tienen una relación estable, son visitados por la versión joven de uno de ellos.

Este es un prompt que se utiliza mucho en el fandom gringo de YOI, y casi siempre es Viktor de 16 años el que aparece. Así que quise hacer algo diferente y que fuera Yuuri de 12 años el lo que los visita :D

 **facebook: rhapeseuhansface  
** **tumblr: rhapeseuhans  
** **instagram: rhapeseuhansinsta  
** **p2tr3on: rhapeseuhans**

* * *

Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov se miraba a sí mismo, pero no delante de un espejo como uno normalmente haría, sino que miraba a una versión mucha más joven de sí mismo, la cual probablemente tendría 10 años de edad; y que había aparecido a mitad de la sala de su departamento por arte de magia.

Debido al rostro de terror con el que el pequeño Yuuri lo miraba, el Yuuri adulto supo que el niño seguramente se hubiese echado a llorar sino fuera porque Makkachin, al verlo, corrió y se le echó encima para lamerle la cara.

Ahora el pequeño Yuuri sonreía y acariciaba al poodle con confianza, pero la mirada tímida hacia su contraparte adulta continuaba sostenida. No obstante, tras percatarse de la otra persona en la habitación, sus ojos marrones se dirigieron esporádicamente al hombre de cabello plateado, quien también lo miraba de vuelta con curiosidad.

El Yuuri adulto dio un suspiro largo y se llevó una mano a la sien, pensando en que, si no fuera porque de pronto recordó una vieja leyenda Japonesa, seguramente pensaría que Viktor habría encontrado a un niño japonés igualito a él e intentaba jugarle una broma.

"Yuuri." Dijo Viktor sin quitar la vista de la versión joven de su esposo, y ambos Yuuri se volvieron a verlo. "Espero no equivocarme, pero he visto los suficientes animes como para saber que esto es 'algo japonés'."

"… Sí, yo también creo que esto es algo que sólo sucede en Japón." Contestó el moreno mayor mientras se acomodaba los anteojos. "He escuchado de esto antes. Sucede que, cuando las 'almas gemelas' tienen una relación estable, tienen la visita de la versión joven de uno de ellos. Y no me preguntes por qué sucede, realmente no lo sé. Incluso cuando mis padres me contaron que se les apareció la versión niña de mi madre, pensé que lo decían en broma." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros "Y aunque estemos en Rusia, supongo que también nos afecta porque soy Japonés."

"¿Almas… gemelas?" Repitió Viktor, parpadeando con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que se le formaba una gran sonrisa en forma de corazón. "¡Yuuri! ¡¿Quieres decir que tú y yo somos almas gemelas!?" Exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho y ojos llorosos. "¡Oh, por dios! ¡Estoy casado con mi alma gemela!" Entonces corrió hacia su esposo para abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios con efusividad.

El Yuuri menor se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, abrazándose a Makkachin para esconder su carita roja en el pelaje café.

"¡Vi-Viktor! ¡Ha-hay niños presentes!" Dijo señalándose 'a sí mismo'.

"¿Viktoru?" El niño por fin habló, alzando un poco la mirada, con lo que el Yuuri mayor se dio cuenta que estuvieron todo el rato hablando en ruso y que obviamente el niño no los habría entendido. "¿Él es el Viktoru quien yo creo que es?"

"¿Oh? ¿A esa edad ya me conocías, Yuuri?" Inquirió Viktor en japonés mientras se apartaba del Yuuri adulto para acercarse al pequeño y arrodillarse frente a él, sorprendiendo así al niño quien tardó un par de segundos en entender que su ídolo hablaba en su mismo idioma. "Qué raro. Creí que eras un poco más grande la primera vez que me viste patinar."

"Um… Tengo 12 años." Murmuró el pequeño, ruborizándose de nuevo.

"Oh… Yo también pensé que tenía menos edad." Dijo el Yuuri adulto con sorpresa. No se recordaba así mismo tan pequeño. Pero quizás debía ser por los 5 años qué pasó en América, donde los adolescentes parecían y se vestían como adultos, igual que los adolescentes rusos.

"¡Awww! ¡Pero si pareces un pequeñín de 8 años!" Dijo Viktor enternecido. "Los japoneses y su maravillosa eterna juventud. ¡Qué envida!"

"¿En…en verdad eres Viktoru Nikiforofu?" Inquirió con timidez, y el de cabello plateado asintió mientras picaba una de sus mejillas con curiosidad. "Oh… Es decir que soy el alma gemela de Viktoru Nikiforofu." Dijo, sorpresivamente con sus ojos marrones brillando y una sonrisa complacida.

Oh. Yuuri se dio cuenta que su 'yo' del pasado debía tener fresca la leyenda en su memoria. Y eso explicaba por qué se había tranquilizado enseguida luego de aparecer en casa de 'dos extraños' y un poodle… Y al parecer el pequeño Yuuri aún no conocía a Makkachin (lo cual fue gran alivio puesto que no preguntaría por Vicchan).

"Yo…yo… ¡Soy tu mayor fan!" Gritó el niño de pronto, haciendo sobresaltar a ambos adultos que no esperaban tal declaración y menos dicha con tanta devoción.

El peliplateado dejó de picar su mejilla, y a cambio miró al pequeño con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Una mezcla de emociones se volcaba en el pecho de Viktor. No sólo acababa de enterarse de que Yuuri era su alma gemela, sino que ahora podía confirmar que su esposo había sido su más grande fan desde niño. Y eso lo hacía sentirse extremadamente feliz.

"Oh, por Dios… ¡Eres adorable!" Viktor tomó al Yuuri menor entre sus brazos y lo estrujó con afecto. El pequeño tardó un par de segundos en devolver el abrazo. "Yuuri, ¿podemos adoptarte?"

Ante aquello, el Yuuri mayor rió.

"No, lo siento." Sacudió la cabeza. "Además, estoy seguro que mi versión niño se irá en cualquier momento. Por lo que recuerdo, esta 'visita' no debería durar más que unas horas."

"Aww, qué pena." El peliplateado dio un suspiro de decepción, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. "¡Oh! ¿Puedo mostrarle tus medallas? ¿Crees que cambie el futuro si las ve?"

"Uh…" Se llevó un dedo al mentón y miró al techo, un hábito que se le había pegado de su esposo. "Creo que no pasará nada. Hasta donde yo sé, nosotros sí recordaremos la visita, pero él no... Así que no creo que cambie el futuro." Dijo Yuuri intentando sonar seguro, pero debía admitir que tenía un poco de miedo de ver cómo reaccionaría su 'yo' del pasado tras ver un poco de su futuro.

¿Tenía expectativas de sí mismo a esa edad? No lo recordaba.

"¿Mis…medallas?" Repitió el Yuuri pequeño con incredulidad. "Medallas en… ¿patinaje sobre hielo?"

"¡Sí! ¡Mi Yuuri tiene tres medallas de oro y una de plata en los Grand Prix Final!" Dijo Viktor con orgullo, y el Yuuri menor hizo un sonido de admiración. "Espera. Esto es confuso. Ustedes dos son mis Yuuris." Sin dejar de abrazar al niño, igual se llevó un dedo a la barbilla mientras pensaba. "¡Ya sé! A ti te diré Yuu-chan, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, está bien." Yuu-chan sonrió y asintió. Pero dio un pequeño grito de impresión cuando Viktor se levantó del piso y lo cargó.

"Yuuri, solnyshko, ¿podrías llamar a Yurio y decirle que se cancela su entrenamiento de hoy mientras le muestro a Yuu-chan nuestras medallas?"

"Claro. Pero creo que Yurio no estará feliz con eso." Dijo, y rió mientras fue a buscar su celular en su habitación.

"¿Quién es Yurio?" Escuchó a Yuu-chan preguntar mientras se dirigían al cuarto de los trofeos con Makkachin tras ellos.

Luego de llamar a Yurio y darle una vaga explicación de por qué no habría entrenamiento ese día, y tras recibir improperios y gritos de parte del rubio, Yuuri colgó la llamada y fue a buscar a su esposo y al niño.

"Ah, ¡me veo tan genial! ¿Realmente usaré tu traje de Juniors?" Exclamó Yuu-chan, y Yuuri, alarmado, se apresuró a la habitación.

"¡Viktor! ¡No le muestres la rutina de Eros!" Advirtió en ruso mientras atravesaba la puerta a pasos apresurados, pero su esposo rió.

"Sólo le mostré una foto." Respondió aún en japonés, con dicha imagen en la pantalla de su celular para luego guardarlo de vuelta al bolsillo de su pantalón. Entonces tomó una de las medallas de oro de las vitrinas y la colgó en el cuello del menor, quien se ruborizó. "Y sí, Yuu-chan, te verás muy apuesto y genial cuando crezcas." Besó su mejilla y el niño rió.

Tras ver aquella escena, Yuuri no pudo evitar enternecerse. La mirada suave y la sonrisa brillante que Viktor le dedicaba a su contraparte menor era probablemente lo más adorable que el hombre japonés había visto hacer a su esposo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era casi el mismo rostro que ponía al jugar con Makkachin. Pero Yuuri entendió que aquello tenía un significado distinto.

Viktor y Yuuri tenían tres años de casados, y ya habían conversado sobre tener hijos. Sin embargo, no habían llegado aún a ningún acuerdo debido a la distracción de los entrenamientos. No obstante, Viktor, a sus 31 años, ya estaba retirado del patinaje artístico; pero seguía siendo su coach y ahora el de Yurio (bajo supervisión de Yakov), y Yuuri, a punto de cumplir los 28 años, estaba en su última temporada, por lo que sabía que, al estar ambos retirados, volverían a tocar ese tema pronto.

"No puedo creerlo…" Murmuraba con asosmbro Yuu-chan mientras sostenía entre sus manitas "su" medalla de oro ganada en el Grand Prix Final del año anterior, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. "¡Esto es tan genial! ¡No sólo voy a competir contra Viktoru, sino que también es mi alma gemela, mi coach e incluso seré mejor que él!"

Yuuri se llevó las manos a la cara, muerto de vergüenza, mientras que Viktor reía encantado. Yuu-chan aún era pequeño y no tenía un filtro social sobre lo que estaba bien decir o no en voz alta.

Yuuri no sentía ser mejor patinador que su esposo, pues sólo tenía tres medallas de oro (sin contar las Nacionales y Worlds, y aun así Viktor seguía teniendo más logros), pero tampoco se sentía inferior a él. Yuuri ya había aprendido a no compararse con nadie y a valorarse más a sí mismo. Y tal vez había veces en que su ansiedad lo hacía dudar, pero su esposo siempre estaba feliz de recordarle que él seguía siendo el mejor patinador de Japón y que lo amaba de manera incondicional.

Viktor continuó mostrando a Yuu-chan las medallas y trofeos que ambos patinadores poseían y llenaban la habitación entera, mientras que Yuuri los miraba divertido, sin querer intervenir demasiado.

Yuuri no tenía preguntas que hacerse a sí mismo, y las preguntas que Yuu-chan pudiese tener respecto a él, Viktor se encargaba de contestarlas antes de que el japonés mayor pudiese abrir la boca. Además, Yuuri podía intuir que su contraparte menor estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su corta vida y, aunque seguramente lo olvidaría, Viktor seguro que lo recordaría por siempre.

"Parece que alguien tiene hambre." Canturreó Viktor juguetón tras oía el estómago del niño gruñir, y Yuu-chan, ruborizado por vergüenza, asintió con la cabeza. "Yuuri, ¿qué tal si haces katsudon para nuestro pequeño invitado? Sé que no deberías comerlo durante el entrenamiento, pero hoy es un día especial."

Yuuri ni siquiera dudó en decir que sí, pues amaba el katsudon y nunca perdería oportunidad de comerlo aunque eso significase tener que trabajar extra para perder ese peso, sobretodo porque el rostro de Yuu-chan se iluminó al escuchar el nombre del platillo.

Yuuri dejó que Viktor continuara haciéndose cargo del menor y fue a la cocina. Alrededor de una hora más tarde los llamó a comer. Y mientras disfrutaban del katsudon, el hombre japonés pudo ver cómo Viktor ahora le hacía preguntas a Yuu-chan, desde cosas tan sencillas como su color favorito, sus pasatiempos, los animes que le gustaba ver, hasta pedirle que le contara anécdotas sobre sobre su familia. El niño contestaba cosas que Yuuri honestamente ya no recordaba, pero que se sintió bien de recordarlas… aunque eso supusiese tener que oírse a sí mismo fanboyando por su esposo.

"Tengo sueño…" Murmuró Yuu-chan con un bostezo cuando terminaron de comer, y Viktor lo guio al sillón para que se recostara, y tardó mucho en cerrar sus ojitos para quedarse dormido.

De alguna manera, Yuuri supo que la visita ya había terminado.

"Aww… No aparece en las fotos…" Comentó Viktor con decepción tras intentar tomarle una foto al menor, pero la cámara no lo captó. Entonces se sentó junto a Yuu-chan y acarició su cabello negro hasta que éste comenzó a desvanecerse…

Cuando el niño desapareció justo de la misma manera que había aparecido frente a ellos, el peliplateado dio un suspiro que Yuuri entendió que era de nostalgia.

"¿Viktor?" Yuuri se sentó a su lado, justo donde previamente había estado su contraparte menor, y lo abrazó de la cintura.

"Yuuri…" Recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y suspiró de nuevo. "Quiero un bebé." Yuuri inmediatamente se tensó, porque no esperaba ese comentario. Aunque enseguida se relajó de nuevo con lo siguiente que escuchó. "Un bebé con tu cara, con tus ojos… o con tu cabello."

"Oh… Te refieres a… ¿conseguir un vientre de alquiler?"

"Sí…" Alzó sus ojos azules y miró a Yuuri con todo el amor que sentía por él. "Sé que la última vez hablamos de adopción, pero… realmente quiero un mini Yuuri. Un bebé que sea tuyo."

Yuuri sonrió, alargó una mano y acarició la mejilla izquierda de su esposo con dulzura.

"Pues tenemos un pequeño problema aquí; yo quiero un mini Viktor." El peliplateado rió.

"Podemos tener dos. Uno tuyo y uno mío. Ahora que ambos estaremos retirados, tendremos más tiempo para una familia grande. Pero quiero a mi chibi Yuuri primero." Condicionó antes de besar al moreno, quién regresó gustoso el beso. "¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Yo… En verdad me gusta esa idea." Dijo con sinceridad, y ambos sonrieron.

Para cuando Yuuri consiguió su cuarta y última medalla de oro en un Grand Prix Final, un bebé ya venía en camino.


End file.
